Noche censurada
by Korralicious
Summary: Ty Lee se da placer con la imagen de cierta princesa en su mente.


**Noche censurada**

_**"**__Este fic corresponde al topic Fábrica de la Nación del Fuego (pedidos de historias) del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._

La brisa entraba por la ventana abierta de la casa de playa de la familia real.

Ty Lee se encontraba en su cama, cubierta por tan solo una sábana rosa. La atlética chica no había podido conciliar el sueño pues su zona íntima se hallaba en un tremendo fulgor.

Tal vez fue desde el momento en que vio a Azula con su traje de baño, sus deliciosas pero delicadas curvas y su pecho bien formado hacían que poco lo quede a la imaginación.

Inconscientemente, Ty Lee empezó a bajar su mano por su vientre, bajando suavemente mientras su imaginación solo la atacaba con imágenes de la princesa pero esta vez sin ninguna prenda que la cubriera.

Ty Lee arqueó su espalda con placer cuando sus dedos tocaron su clítoris, mordió su labio inferior para no hacer ningún ruido pues en la otra cama estaba dormida la chica de sus fantasías, tan solo con un vestido de dormir.

Ty Lee cerró los ojos y empezó a frotar su bulto de nervios, dejando salir un suave gemido mientras susurraba el nombre de la princesa.

Su imaginación en seguida se encargó de reemplazar la imagen de sus dedos por los de Azula, sus ojos cerrados y su frente cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor. Sus dedos viajaron más abajo hasta llegar a su entrada donde inserto un dedo, la chica de pelo marrón tuvo que morder una almohada cercana para evitar que un grito de placer sea escuchado.

Ty Lee empezó a mover su dedo lentamente, su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo temblaba bajo su tacto. Detuvo en seco cuando escuchó a Azula moverse, quedando así en un ángulo en el que ella abriera los ojos y pudiera verla.

De manera extraña, la chica se excitó aún más al pensar que Azula podría atraparla con las manos en la masa, sin embargo, no quería correr el riesgo de que la viera como una adolescente incapaz de controlar sus hormonas y peor aún si se enteraba que ella era la causa de sus hormonas alborotadas.

Después de algunos minutos, Ty Lee continúo con su trabajo, suspirando con alivio.

Ty Lee metió su mano por debajo de su camisa para así poder tocar su pecho, su pezón erecto contra sus dedos mientras esta gemía por lo bajo.

Otro dedo fue introducido dentro de su centro, Ty Lee podía sentir el calor creciendo poco a poco en el fondo de su estómago, sus dedos moviéndose rápidamente haciendo la cama rechinar bajo sus movimientos bruscos. En este momento no le importaba nada más que llegar a su tan deseo orgasmo y así apaciguar las llamas que la habían estado invadiendo todo el día.

Escuchó la cama de al lado moverse pero Ty Lee estaba ya a punto de tocar el cielo, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y pequeñas gotas bajaban por su frente hasta su cuello, su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor causado por esta deliciosa actividad.

-Azula, azula…-Comenzó a gemir.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax cuando una mano la toma del brazo con el cuál movía la mano que le generaba tanto placer.

Su mirada se desvió para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de la Princesa del Fuego.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Ty Lee?- Pregunto Azula para luego halar del brazo de la otra chica para encontrarse con sus dedos húmedos por sus propios jugos.

-A-Azula, y-yo puedo explicar...AH!- Gimió la atleta cuando Azula chupo sus dígitos, Ty Lee sintió el fuego dentro de ella crecer aún más.

-¿Por qué susurrabas mi nombre? ¿Por qué pensabas en mi de esa manera?- Dijo la princesa mientras sonreía, ella se posicionó encima de Ty Lee mientras acariciaba su estómago.

La mano de Ty Lee aún se encontraba dentro de su camisa, su pecho había sido olvidado minutos atrás.

-Pero creo que me siento de buen humor hoy, así que te daré el honor de sentir el más grande orgasmo de tu miserable vida- Dijo mientras desprevenidamente insertaba sus dígitos dentro de ella, moviéndolos rápidamente.

Ty Lee sólo acertó a gemir y arquear su espalda, Azula sonrió de lado. Jugaría con ella y aprovecharía de esto todas las veces que quisiera, Ty Lee era un arma, una herramienta más pero ahora era también su juguete sexual.

Azula se detuvo y se acercó a la cara de Ty Lee- Deberás devolverme el favor después- Dijo mordiendo su labio inferior para luego besar a Ty Lee bruscamente- Y espero que sea bueno.

-L-lo que tú quieras p-pero por favor continua- Dijo sin respiración.

Azula movió sus dedos nuevamente y empezó a morder el cuello de la otra chica, gemidos se mezclaba y calor corporal era lo que menos faltaba.

Está sería una larga noche.


End file.
